Green Lipstick Kisses
by TrueDespair
Summary: AU. A birthday Fic to Kygirl101 and an early Saint Patrick's day Fic. Kurogane never did like Fai's clothing choices; especially on holidays.


Hey Guys! New oneshot up! This is dedicated to **Kygirl101** because it's her birthday(March 2nd). I talked to her about doing a oneshot for her and she was so excited!

she also made it clear to me that i might be the first one to give her a oneshot as a gift. i hope that's not the case.

also it's an early Saint Patrick's day fic as well since i know i'll be too busy with my non-internet life and will not have time to write one. But it'd be KuroFai anyway so you know win-win! XD

And I'm not giving up on 'Twisted Tales of Tsubasa'! I just didn't have enough time to write another oneshot for the series but i do have ideas. Don't worry!

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing! XD**

* * *

In the room of an apartment somewhere in the city, Kurogane is reading his favorite manga while seating in an red armchair. The kids are outside in the city; on their way to the park and a certain blonde is out shopping.

_'Probably getting some skimpy clothing no doubt'_ Kurogane thought with a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

Brushing off the thought, he continues to read. A few moments later he hears the front door open along with keys jingling. Without even looking up, Kurogane knows who it is.

"Had fun doing girly shopping Fai?" He asks.

The person in question laughs loudly at the question. "Well it would've been more fun if a certain doggy came with me."

Growling, he leans forward into the manga. "Like I go anywhere with you ever again." He rubs his head in irritation. "Like the last time I was forced to go with you."

"Oh Kuro-star, I just wanted you to have fun."

"GOING INTO A SEX SHOP IS NOT FUN!" Kurogane yells in front of his book. Then he heard footsteps coming closer to him.

"Oh? But I thought you like the idea of me being tied up."

Gripping the book rather tightly; Kurogane didn't comment on that statement.

Walking up to the man, Fai taps the top of the manga; trying to get Kurogane's attention. "Well, that aside do you want to know what I bought today?"

"..." Kurogane didn't answer but instead turns a page in his manga and continues to read.

Fai starts to pout as he didn't like that fact Kurogane isn't listening to him.

"Kurgy, I couldn't help but feel that you're ignoring me."

_'What was your first clue moron?' _Kurogane thought but refuses to speak to the blonde. The next thing he knew, his precious manga is swapped out of his hands. Kurogane looks at Fai with shocking yet burning eyes.

"Hey! What th-" He stops himself as he takes a good look at the blonde.

Ah, Hell no.

"Well Kuro-buro," Fai said as he's dangling the manga between his slender fingers, "What do think about my outfit?"

".....What the hell are you wearing?" Kurogane said with disapproval written on his face.

Fai looks at him with mocking innocence. "Why whatever do you mean?"

With an angry mark on his tan forehead, Kurogane tries his greatest, not to jump the cross-dresser. "That is a bright green dress. Why the hell of all things did you have to wear a bright green dress?"

Why Indeed.

Fai's outfit this time is bright green maiden dress with the length of the skirt being only down to the knees. The outline of the dress and around the hips are bright yellow. He is also wearing a bright green headband and low-heel shoes.

Fai twirls around to let Kurogane see the whole outfit;front and back.

Kurogane is less then thrilled about Fai's taste in clothes.

Nor the fact the blonde is wearing green lipstick and green eyeshadow to match.

"Well you see Kuro-lover," Kurogane makes a tight fist; stopping himself from shouting. "It's Saint Patrick's Day!"

A lightbulb clicks inside Kurogane's head as his eyes slightly widens. _"Right. Saint Patrick's day: A day where morons wear ridiculous green outfits because of some bogus urban legend,' _He looks at Fai who is waving at him with a giddy smile. _'And when people -mainly this idiot- has an excuse to drink their asses off.'_

Unbeknownst to him, Fai had already dropped the manga onto the floor and is advancing towards him. Then he leans forward and pinches him on the arm.

"OW!" Kurogane screams as he stands up while rubbing his barely abused arm. "What the hell was that for!?"

Fai sways from left to right with his hands behind his back and a mischievous smile on his face. "Well it is St. Patrick's day after all," Then Fai places his left index finger on his smiling lips. "and you're not wearing any green~!"

Kurogane growled at the blonde. "And what makes you think that I'll go along with your damn antics with this stupid holiday!?"

Fai didn't answer the question but instead reaches forward and pinches Kurogane's arm again but with more force this time.

Yelping, Kurogane jumps back a couple inches and glares at the cross-dresser.

(A/N: If I was in that room at that moment I'd be reading _my_ favorite manga looking up at the two then looking back at the book going "This will end badly.")

Fai smiles a toothy grin at the man making him angrier and angrier by the second.

"Come here you grinning fool so I can beat the absolute crap out of you!" Kurogane threatens Fai as he takes a step towards him.

Fai just taps his heel shoes and mocking a gesture making it look like he's thinking. "Hmm, nah! I'm going to stay right here."

Kurogane couldn't take it anymore. "THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO DIE!" He charged forward towards Fai.

What he fails to notice that the manga that's on the floor is in the way. When he took another hasty step towards Fai, his foot touches the book; making him loose his footing and falls forward.

On top on Fai.

"Wah~!"

"Oomph!"

The two ended up on the floor, with limbs splayed around each other.

Kurogane who regains his composure first, lifts his head up and looks at Fai who's having trouble breathing.

"Hey Kurgy," Fai whispers with a slightly pained grin. "Could you get off me please? I can't breathe very well."

Kurogane looking at Fai with apologetic eyes, lifts himself up a couple inches off of him. What he didn't expect was Fai to press his lips onto his.

Shocked; Kurogane unconsciously opens his mouth letting Fai's tongue slip inside. For the few minutes they were on the floor, their tongues dancing in each others mouths; forgetting the world around them; only thinking of the other in that blissful time they rarely share alone.

~~~*~~~

While that was going on,the front door opens to reveal Syaoron and Sakura; who just returned from the park to get ready for a birthday party they've been invited to.

"You know Syaoron, I've never so many people wearing green in my entire life." Sakura commented happily.

Syaoron nodded; agreeing with her. "I know. It's a good thing we wore those green pins that the kind girl gave us on our way to the park."

"Yep!"

While the two are walking down the small hallway, their eyes wonders to one of the rooms. They stared at what they see before.

Sakura lifts up her finger and points at the room. "Syaoron, is that.....?

Syaoron looks at Sakura with an amused expression on his face and nods. "Yeah, it is."

The two are staring at the older couple, basically making out on the floor; totally unaware of the audience they are receiving.

With a shake of his head, Syaoron places his hands on Sakura's shoulders and gently pushes her away from the room and into the hallway. "Let's leave them alone Sakura, we don't want to ruin their time together."

Sakura giggles while Syaoron silently chuckles.

~~~*~~~

Back at the room, Kurogane and Fai finally seperates from each other and looks at the doorway leading to the hallway.

"The kids saw; didn't they?"

Fai places a chaste kiss on Kurogane's lips. "Yep, seems like it. But I wouldn't be that worried if I were you; they've known our relationship for quite some time."

Grunting, Kurogane gets up and helps Fai off the ground. "So, it looks like we'll be alone again; only this time without the damn interruptions."

Fai quietly giggles as he walks to the doorway. "Well I guess I should get out of this dress and more on something more fitting for my Big dog."

Kurogane blushes. "Just go get change already."

Smiling, Fai walks into the hallway; disappearing from Kurogane's sight.

But only for a moment.

"By the way, Kuro-tan," Fai pops his head in the door with a smile still plastered on his face. "You look really great in green." And disappears again.

Confused by the statement, Kurogane places two of his fingers on his lips and removes them to take a look.

He was beyond shocked. On his fingers are light smudges of green. His eyes narrow in anger.

Looks like someone's going to die today.

"FAI!!!"

~~~*~~~

Outside near the apartment, two young men are walking down the sidewalk while holding hands. One of them had short black hair with golden brown eyes and an expressionless look on his face. The other one who is fairly shorter then him has blue eyes that are slightly covered with a pair of glasses, and very dark brown hair. They are both wearing a school uniform with green pins on their shirts.

"So Doumeki, do you want to go to the party later or what?" Watanuki asks his boyfriend.

Doumeki shrugs. "I don't know. I guess so."

Watanuki sighs. That's one thing about Doumeki that will never change.

In that exact moment that they begin walking through the apartments. They hear a series of loud crashes and loud thundering steps.

They look up at one of the upper windows to see Fai running around his arms in the air; smiling and Kurogane trying to cut him in half with a sword.

They both look at each other and smiled.

"Those two never change." Doumeki commented with a faint smile.

Watanuki laughs. "You got that right jerk!"

They continue to walk down the sidewalk hand in hand.

~~~*~~~

It just goes to show you that, no matter what holiday it is, you'll always be happy.

Until you get green lipstick on your lips.

Then it's a nightmare.

**END**

**

* * *

**

Sorry if Doumeki and Watanuki seem a bit **OOC**. I put them in at the last minute.

And the kind girl who gave out green pins: That's me! XD

And the party the characters are going to: **Kygirl101**'s party! (WOOT!)

**Don't forget to review; tell me what you think.**

Don't forget to suggest anything for '**Twisted Tales of Tsubasa**' and vote for Favorite T.R.C Pairing on profile!

**Until next time. ^__^**


End file.
